Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again: Hasta Mañana
by impossibleboy1990
Summary: After losing Sam and a passionate night with Bill, Donna faces the reality of her situation and has a surprise run-in with Harry.


Donna Sheridan licked her dry lips to wet them as the phone call connected. With each ring, her heart beat impossibly faster. Her stomach twisted in knots in anticipation of what was to come.

She was pregnant and alone. That was bad enough, but the real kicker was that she didn't know who the father was. Sam, Bill, or Harry…which was it?

She'd slept with Harry out of pity in Paris before heading to Greece. Soon after she'd met and fallen in love with Sam. They'd made love several times. After Sam left her – to go back to his fiancé – she'd been consoled by Bill. Three men in the matter of a summer….what a stupid, reckless little slut!

She had decided to call her mother, Ruby, not to ask for money or anything, really. Just to tell her. The only thing scarier than telling her three lovers was telling her mother.

"Hello?" a gruff male voice answered.

"Hi, Stretch? It's Donna. Is my mom there?"

"Oh, hey, Kid. Let me see."

"Thanks."

Donna tapped her feet nervously as her mother's manager checked to see if she was available.

She hadn't spoken to her mother since just before graduation back at Oxford. Her mother, as usual, had not bothered to show up. Although Donna had been anticipating that let down, it had still hurt her, and it had hurt more than she cared to admit.

After what felt like an eternity, her mother's deep, sonorous voice replaced Stretch's on the other.

"What is it, Babe?" Ruby Sheridan said, sounding bored.

"Hey, Mom," Donna replied, keeping her voice steady.

"Listen, Donna, I don't have a lot of time to talk, so can we make this quick? I've got a show tonight and I need my beauty sleep."

Donna bit her lip. She wanted to tell her mother off for being selfish, for not showing up to her own daughter's graduation, for not caring about her daughter enough, but what would it solve?

"I just thought you'd want to know where I am."

"You're not still at – where is it? That college you went to in England or wherever?"

Donna scoffed and rolled her eyes. Wow. This was a new low, even for her mother.

"I graduated college, Mom. months ago. You were invited, and as usual, you didn't show."

"Well, honey, you know I have a busy schedule. And, really, it's not that big of a deal. It's just college. I didn't go to college and look at what I've done with my life. A college degree isn't a career."

Donna felt her cheeks flame, and her blood began to boil.

"I'm in Greece, Mom."

"Greece? What the Hell are you doing there?"

"There's an island here, Kalokairi. It's fantastic. I'm staying here, taking care of myself."

"Are you using that college degree on your little Greek island?" Ruby sneered.

"I'm pregnant." Donna blurted, ripping the band-aid off the wound.

"You're what!?" Ruby exploded.

"I'm not calling you to ask for money. I don't want your money. I just wanted you to know. I want you to know your grandson or granddaughter."

"How could you do this to me?"

Donna started. What? Do this to her mother? Really!?

"How could I do this to _you_!?" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry that changing _my_ life irrevocably is inconveniencing, _you,_ Mom. God, I am so selfish!"

"You're damned right, you are! You know how important my career is to me. My image! I can't have a daughter pregnant out of wedlock. I could lose fans!"

"Your daughter just told you she's pregnant and all you can think about is your image? God, Mom, you are so self centered!"

"Well, what were you doing running around Europe spreading your legs for every Tom, Dick, and Harry? I raised you better than that, Donna! I raised you to be a good Catholic, how could you pull a stunt like this? Don't even bother coming back, little Girl. I'm not supporting your depravity."

Donna grit her teeth as anger washed over her.

"You have never been a good mother. Never! It was stupid of me to think that you'd make even a passable grandmother! Don't worry, Ruby, I won't bring my 'depravity' to your doorstep. In fact, don't plan on ever seeing me again. I will not let you hurt this child the way you've hurt me. You're dead to me!"

Before Ruby could come out with a rebuttal, Donna slammed the phone back on the receiver.

The tears came in a rush, overwhelming her like a rip tide. A sob escaped her lips, and she fell to her knees. How stupid she'd been! Had she really thought that announcing she was pregnant and didn't know who the father was was going to cause her mother to do a complete turn of character?

She heard footsteps and felt warm arms around her. She breathed in and smelled the familiar, calming scent of Sophia, her friend. Sophia owned the house that Donna was staying in. Although she lived on the mainland with her son, Lazoros, she worked on the island in the bar that he owned. Donna had performed there with the Dynamos a week or so before.

"What's wrong, _bella Donna_?" Sophia soothed, rubbing Donna's back. It felt nice, but it wasn't calming the storm of emotions inside of her.

"It's my mother," she cried, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"She did not take the news well?"

"I didn't expect her to," Donna confessed. "I just….I just wanted her to care."

"I care," Sophia said without a hesitation. "If she doesn't want to be a mother to you, grandmother to this baby, I will."

Through her blurry eyes, Donna looked into Sophia's worn, caring face. This woman had done so much for her already. She was truly blessed to have such an amazing friend.

"Sophia, I…"

"Don't worry you head, darling," Sophia whispered. "it's very brave of you to do this all on your own. Most women don't have the courage."

Surprisingly, that made Donna feel better. What she was about to do was scary, absolutely terrifying, but the truth was, she wouldn't be going through it alone. She had the baby. The baby would be her love and her life. She wouldn't need anyone else. She couldn't fail, but she could not, would not be the mother that she had had. She would be the best mom possible.

Donna sat up and smiled at Sophia.

"Thanks, Sophia," she said, hugging the older woman tightly. "You're a good friend."

"You're a good girl, Donna. Your mother is foolish not to see that."

Donna nodded sadly, and sighed.

"Well, I should get back to the island before dark. I have to have to cottage ready by the time the baby comes. It isn't going to fix itself."

She walked down the hall of Sophia's modest home and squinted against the bright sunlight. Despite what had had happened, it was going to be a good day. It had to be.

"Let me know if you need anything," Sophia called from the doorway.

"Of course." Donna flashed her her brilliant smile. "See ya."

"Bye."

Donna turned and started to make her way back to the dock. The ferry should be coming along shortly. Until she got a boat of her own – a modest row boat – her only way off and on the island was by ferry.

Slowly, she stepped onto the dock and watched as the ferry slowly approached. The customs officer –who's name she had yet to learn – eyed her up.

"Back to the island," she said with an awkward shrug.

"Your hair is longer," the customs officer said,

"Uh…yeah. It grows."

"Looks nice."

"Thank you…"

Donna wasn't necessarily creeped out by the guy – she actually found him to be oddly charming – but it was strange the way he fixated on her hair. He'd commented on it the first time she'd tried to get to the island.

The conversation was cut short by a tender hand on the small of Donna's back.

She whirled around and gasped. Harry! It was Harry…with a guitar.

As much as she hated to admit it, some deep part of her had hoped against hope that it was Sam. Just thinking of him caused a deep ache in her heart.

"Harry!?" she exclaimed, wide eyed. She had not seen him since she'd left Paris. "What…What are you doing here?"

"Hello Donna." He grinned sheepishly. "I-I couldn't stop thinking about you. I had to see you again."

He was a nervous wreck, but he was such a sweetheart. Donna couldn't help but feel affectionately about him.

"So you followed me to Greece?" she asked, chuckling.

"'I'd remembered you had mentioned this island. Kalokairi. I tried once before, but missed the ferry. I took is a sign of fate that we just weren't meant to be….but then I got back and couldn't stop thinking about you. So…here I am."

Sure, it was a little stalkerish…okay, a lot stalkerish, but Harry meant well.

"Oh, Harry," she sighed, hugging him. It felt good to be in a man's arms again.

"That's a better welcome that I'd imagined," Harry confessed.

"What, did you think I'd tell you to go away?"

Harry shrugged.

The ferry was almost to the dock.

"Do you want to see the island?" Donna offered, spontaneously.

Harry's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"What's with the guitar?" Donna queried. "Do you normally travel with a guitar?"

"Oh, this? Uh, no!" Harry's cheeks flamed scarlet. "It's for you."

"For me?" Donna was perplexed.

"I saw it in a shop window and thought of you. You're such a talented singer. I thought maybe you'd like a guitar….it cost me ten quid, and my Johhny Rotten t-shirt."

"Oh, Harry, that's..so sweet. Really."

"I wrote our names on it, well, our initials. See!" He pointed to where D.S. and H.B. were written.

"H.B.?" she queried.

"Harry Bright," he extrapolated. "But back home, I'm known as Head Banger."

"Head Banger?" Donna spluttered with laughter.

"What, you don't think I'm a rock n' roll dude?" Harry scrunched is face up seriously and banged his head a few times to non-existent music. It was cute, how much he was trying to impress her.

"I'm impressed, Head Banger."

"I'd gladly head bang to your music. I can be your groupie!"

The truth was, her rock star days were over. She was going to be a mom. A normal mom. She definitely knew what a burden it was to have a famous singer as a mother. There was no way she'd subject her child to that.

"I knew you'd like it." His brown eyes were alight, and his smile was so adorable. _Oh, Harry_ , Donna thought.

"Thank you."

"Of course."

They stepped onto the ferry and sat down, watching as the sun started to set, painting the sky a brilliant pink-orange. It was beautiful.

"So, erm, what have you been up to?" Harry asked.

Donna frowned. She couldn't tell him that she'd fallen in love with a man who had turned out to be engaged, nor that she'd spent a sordid night with Bill on his boat, and she certainly couldn't tell him that she was pregnant, especially not that the baby might, in fact, be his. That wouldn't be fair to do to him.

"Donna?" Harry pressed.

"I've just been enjoying the island," she responded. "I found this old cottage. I've been fixing it up to live there. I've been thinking of turning it into a hotel one day. A… _friend_ drew it up on a napkin for me. "At the mention of her _friend_ Sam, Donna felt a pang in her heart again.

"That sounds lovely!" Harry gushed.

Donna smiled. While she didn't love Harry, she did enjoy is company. Maybe a night with him would be just what she needed.

* * *

A few hours later, as night had completely fallen upon the island of Kalokairi, Donna and Harry walked arm-in-arm.

"Are you sure you don't want any wine?" Harry asked, holding the bottle out toward her.

"No, thanks, I, um, I'm a not a big fan of wine," Donna lied.

"More of champagne girl?" Harry teased.

"You know me, class all the way," Donna retorted with a snort.

Both she and Harry erupted into gregarious laughter.

Oh, it felt so good to laugh again. She had had a few laughs with Bill the week before, but she had never felt as connected to him as she had to Sam. Harry was a good friend, she felt at ease with him. Now that she'd sworn off men, her life would be so much simpler!

They stopped walking and stood in a patch of moonlight. Harry turned to her and tucked a stray golden curl behind her ear.

"I was wondering if I could, if I _may_ …."

"Harry?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Donna wanted to say no. But, the thought of hurting Harry was too much. What harm was a little kiss?

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

Harry's kissing was still awkward and shy, but it wasn't all bad. He'd make some lucky girl a wonderful husband some day.

Donna broke the kiss and smiled.

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked, brows knit in worry.

"No, not at all. It was great!"

"Oh, good." He smiled triumphantly.

"it's getting late, Harry. We should go back to the cottage."

"Of course."

They quickly trekked up the hill to the small cottage that Donna was living in. It wasn't much, but it was better than being homeless, and it was free.

Donna opened the door and led Harry inside.

"It's not much, but it's home," she said. "I've got a little bed set up upstairs. I haven't gotten around to getting a couch or anything yet."

"No worries." Harry cleared his throat. "I won't hog the blankets if you don't."

Donna nodded.

They went upstairs and while Harry changed out of his tight jeans and leather jacket, Donna brushed her teeth and washed her face. When she got back to the room, Harry went to do the same while she changed into a white nightgown.

When Harry came back into the room, he crawled into the bed beside her.

"Is…is this all right?" he asked tentatively.

"Mhm," Donna nodded, snuggling up against him. His body was warm and hard, and so, so comforting.

"I wasn't lying earlier, when I said that I couldn't get out of my mind," Harry said.

"Why? I'm...so forgettable."

"You are not forgettable!" Harry exclaimed. "You are beautiful and wonderful and smart and…all the things that a woman should be!"

"I'm not as great as you think I am."

And there it was…it was on the tip of her tongue. She wanted so badly to tell Harry everything. He wasn't like any man she'd ever known before. He was sensitive and sweet, and talking to him almost felt like talking to her friends Rosie and Tanya.

"Why on Earth would you say something like that?" Harry asked.

"I…" she started, but she couldn't finish. She couldn't tell him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied. She leaned up and kissed him softly. "You're a great guy, Harry."

"My pleasure," he whispered.

Donna kissed him again, more passionately and lost herself in Harry.

* * *

After Harry had fallen asleep, Donna got out of bed and opened up her diary. Thank God nobody was ever going to read it. What a slut she'd come across as!

 _August 11,_

 _Harry turned up out of the blue, so I said I'd show him the island. He's so sweet and understanding, I couldn't help it and…"_

Donna closed the diary and set the pen down. She gazed across the room and looked upon Harry's sleeping face. He looked so sweet and innocent , almost like a man sized child. Part of her longed to lie to him, to keep seeing him, pass the baby off as his and have a safe, secure life knowing that she had a man who would love and provide for her and the baby. She couldn't' do it, though. She'd have to break the news to him in the morning. Hopefully he wouldn't hate her.

Wistfully, she got back into bed and switched out the light.

* * *

The next morning, Donna woke before Harry. She slowly eased her way out of bed and watched him sleep. He had a contented smile on his face. It was really going to kill her to break his heart.

When Harry finally stirred, he spotted her immediately and grinned.

"Good morning, my love," he rasped, running a hand through his crazy bed head.

"Good morning."

"Is everything okay?" Harry eyed her curiously.

"Listen, Harry. Last night was…amazing…"

"But?" he pressed.

"It can't happen again."

Harry's face fell, and her heart broke for him.

"It's not you," Donna assured him. "It's me."

"That old cliché?" Harry muttered bitterly.

"Harry, I like you. You're a fantastic guy and you're going to make some woman very happy one day. But that woman isn't me."

"How do you know?"

"I'm in love with someone else," Donna confessed.

Harry stared at her in silence for several seconds and then nodded.

"I'd best be going," he murmured.

"I'm sorry, Harry, Really. I think you're great."

"That doesn't help much right now." He chuckled sarcastically. "It's funny. I finally meet a girl I can fall in love with – that I _did_ fall in love with, and she's in love with someone else."

"I'm sorry," Donna repeated.

Harry threw his clothes on and grabbed his bag.

Donna picked up the guitar and held it out to him.

"Oh, no, it's yours," Harry said.

"Please, Harry, no, I couldn't.."

"Take it. Please." His eyes were imploring.

Donna nodded and smiled sadly. Part of her did love Harry, but the love she had had with Sam, that was the ideal love. She couldn't settle for anyone else.

As they walked down to the pier, Donna strummed gently on the guitar.

Harry started to sing:

 _Where is the spring and the summer  
That once was yours and mine?  
Where did it go?  
I just don't know  
But still my love for you will live forever_

Donna started to sing along:

 _Hasta mañana 'til we meet again  
Don't know where, don't know when  
Darling, our love was much too strong to die  
We'll find a way to face a new tomorrow  
Hasta mañana, say we'll meet again  
I can't do without you  
Time to forget, send me a letter  
Say you forgive, the sooner the better  
Hasta mañana, baby, hasta mañana, until then_

Harry gave her one last hug, and then sadly got onto the ferry. He faced her as it slowly pulled away from the dock.

Donna continued on the guitar, singing:

 _Where is the dream we were dreaming  
And all the nights we shared  
Where did they go?  
I just don't know  
And I can't tell you just how much I miss you_

Their voices melded together as Harry retreated into the distance on the ferry.

 _Hasta mañana 'til we meet again  
Don't know where, don't know when  
Darling, our love was much too strong to die  
We'll find a way to face a new tomorrow  
Hasta mañana, say we'll meet again  
I can't do without you _

Alone on the dock, with tears in her eyes, Donna finished:

 _Time to forget, send me a letter  
Say you forgive, the sooner the better  
Hasta mañana, baby, hasta mañana, until then_

 _Hasta mañana, say we'll meet again  
I can't do without you  
Time to forget, send me a letter  
Say you forgive, the sooner the better  
Hasta mañana, baby, hasta mañana, until then._

She watched until the ferry was gone from sight and then turned and headed back to her cottage.

* * *

A few months later, Donna lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Through her dungarees, her swollen, pregnant belly was clearly visible. Her hand rested gently on the mound.

She thought of Sam. She had hoped that he would come back for her, that he would realize that the love that they had shared was irreplaceable. She had hoped that he would break off his engagement with that beautiful red haired girl, but it had been four months and there was still no sign of him.

Even though she had no idea who the actual father of her baby was, in her heart, she wanted it to be Sam's. He had broken her heart, shattered it into a million pieces, more like, but if one good thing came out of their short but passionate relationship, it should be a baby.

She pulled a picture of the two of them out of her pocket and slowly her vision began to blur as the tears came.

 _I was sitting by the phone  
I was waiting all alone  
Baby by myself I sit and wait and wonder about you  
It's a dark and dreary night  
Seems like nothing's going right  
Won't you tell me honey how can I go on here without you?_

 _Yes I'm down and feeling blue  
And I don't know what to do, oh-oh_

 _Ring, ring, why don't you give me a call?  
Ring, ring, the happiest sound of them all  
Ring, ring, I stare at the phone on the wall  
And I sit all alone impatiently  
Won't you please understand the need in me  
So, ring, ring, why don't you give me a call?  
So, ring, ring, why don't you give me a call?_

 _You were here and now you're gone  
Hey did I do something wrong?  
I just can't believe that I could be so badly mistaken  
Was it me or was it you?  
Tell me, are we really through?  
Won't you hear me cry and you will know that my heart is breaking_

 _Please forgive and then forget  
Or maybe darling better yet, oh-oh_

 _Ring, ring, why don't you give me a call?  
Ring, ring, the happiest sound of them all  
Ring, ring, I stare at the phone on the wall  
And I sit all alone impatiently  
Won't you please understand the need in me  
So, ring, ring, why don't you give me a call?  
So, ring, ring, why don't you give me a call?_  
 _Oh-oh, ring, ring, why don't you give me a call?_  
 _So, ring, ring, why don't you give me a call?_

No, as much as she wanted Sam back, she had to do this on her own. She had always dreamed of doing something remarkable with her life. She had dreamed of leading the world's first girl power band, but maybe, just maybe, this new adventure would be what defined her life, and it would definitely be more fulfilling.


End file.
